


End of the Holiday Break

by Shypandasweets



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shypandasweets/pseuds/Shypandasweets
Summary: Ivy gets a visitor.
Relationships: Link Neal/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	End of the Holiday Break

The holiday break was over and Ivy was back in her little editing office. She heard a knock on the door and when she turned around she saw it open. Link stood in the doorway in a green Christmas sweater. She smiled at her as she came into the room and shut the door.

Ivy ran up to him and threw her arms around him. She was so happy to see him, "Oh, I have missed you so much." Her emotions got the best of her and she kissed him. He returned the kiss as his arms moved around her.

She pulled back from the kiss and ran her hands up and down over his chest and belly as he rested her head in his neck, "Missed you so much. Thought about you every day."

He turned his head down to look at her and nuzzled his head in her hair as he made grumbling sounds.

Ivy lifted up the bottom of his sweater and pulled it over his head. She always liked looking at his body. His muscles in his arms, the graying chest hairs, his little abs that were visible, and his belly button that she just wanted to kiss. Her hands roamed up his body and over his arms. He flexed his arms, which made Ivy lean in and kiss up and down over them, "Mmmm."

She moved over his shoulder as she kissed her way to his neck. His arms moved back around her as he held her close. She kissed up his neck and almost to his lips, "Touch me."

His arms pulled back as he moved her around to face away from him. As she did, she pulled her top and bra off. She slipped out of her pants. He smiled and brought one hand around to cup her breast. The other hand moved between her legs as he started to finger her. He pulled her close to him and rested his head on her shoulder as he listened to her.

Ivy moaned, "Oh gods Link." She grounded herself on his finger just as he was adding another one. He moved his fingers at a steady pace as he began to breath heavy into her neck. She pressed her ass back against him and felt that he was hard. She moved a hand behind and cupped him through his pants. He growled in her ear as he gave it a little bite. She gave him a squeeze and he pulled his hands away.

For a moment she was sad that he did so, but then she was pressed flat against the table as she felt his tip press into her. She gasped and moaned out again. She felt a hand on her back, pressing her down into the table. She flushed but loved it as she felt him press into her finally.

He growled again and pressed himself against her back, "This is what you want huh?"

Ivy moaned out as he began to hump her, "Yes, gods yes Link." She clawed at the table.

He moved his free hand back and gave the side of her ass a slap, which made Ivy moan more. He smiled and did the other side. He brought the hand on her back up to grip in her hair and he gave it a little tug as he stood himself up again. He moved his hips faster and harder as he listened to her moan more, "Dang Ivy."

She clawed at the desk again as her head moved back from her hair being pulled. She loved it and only made her meet his hips even more, "Faster. Make me cum."

He gave her ass another slap as he pressed her into the table more while he changed his angle and rested a foot on the table so he could go deeper.

She cried out as she came around him. As she tightened around him, he came from the force of her own orgasm.

His body rested against her back again as he calmed down. His hand let go of her hair as they both ran up and down her sides. He kissed over her shoulders and smiled, "I have missed being with you."


End file.
